


let's call the whole thing off [mix]

by ninety6tears



Series: Let's Call the Whole Thing Off [2]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Big Bang Mix, New York City
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-22
Updated: 2013-11-22
Packaged: 2018-01-02 09:16:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 63
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1055067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ninety6tears/pseuds/ninety6tears
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>While I almost always have a playlist for my longer fics while I'm writing them, creating a full-length mix for this one was a bit of a challenge when considering the ambiguity of the relationship. It seems there are only so many songs out there for intimate friendships, or romantic sentiments that don't implicate sex, etc. As with a lot of my fic mixes this is in some places topically fitting and in others more of a "soundtrack" just to set the tone, but I'll leave all that up to the imagination of anyone who wants to listen.</p>
    </blockquote>





	let's call the whole thing off [mix]

**Author's Note:**

> While I almost always have a playlist for my longer fics while I'm writing them, creating a full-length mix for this one was a bit of a challenge when considering the ambiguity of the relationship. It seems there are only so many songs out there for intimate friendships, or romantic sentiments that don't implicate sex, etc. As with a lot of my fic mixes this is in some places topically fitting and in others more of a "soundtrack" just to set the tone, but I'll leave all that up to the imagination of anyone who wants to listen.

  
  
[[download](http://www.sendspace.com/file/y2kw3u) | [listen](http://8tracks.com/ninety6tears/let-s-call-the-whole-thing-off)]  
Heart On; eagles of death metal  
Seeing Other People; belle & sebastian  
On Fire; sebadoh  
City Rain, City Streets; ryan adams  
Eyes; rogue wave  
Get Lucky; daughter  
Eleanor Rigby; aretha franklin  
Hey Now; london grammar  
Martha Avenue Love Song; the innocence mission  
She Is Everywhere; the boo radleys  
Let's Call the Whole Thing Off; sarah vaughan  
You Said Something; p.j. harvey 


End file.
